icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-2177371-20101014233314/@comment-5648104-20101015004941
You dont know that...I dont want to offend any one here, but the truth is the truth...have u seen the photo of iHire an idiot??...where carly n freddie having a 'serious talk' out of the hallway?? dan sais this talk is about Coris...cuz carly n sam hired him just coz he's good-looking...so freddie must be jealous rather than mad in that situation. And if Freddie would be mad just cause they 'hired an idiot', then i guess Sam should be involved in that conversation too, while is just between carly n freddie. Im telling u this cuz i hire an idiot comes AFTER istart a fanwar..so there we can guess whats gonne happen. and to me, its obvious it will be credde, i mean for that... and muuch other facts/reasons. And im not sure dan will change romances/couples and add more drama. I mean, iStart a fanwar is when it's going to be decided what's gonna happen. Dan can't keep writting more break ups/make ups...it'll just turn into an annoying nut. And, well after iDo..its also clear that seddie wont happen. Again, im NOT being harmful to any one here...but that's just what it seems. I'd accept it if i'd be seddie. All i gotta say is that whenever there's a problem/plot like the one in iDo...the only ones who were into getting joedy and gordon together were carly n freddie. Saying they should believe in true love, never give up.....while Sam was just thinking about her fishsticks, and spencer about his flat butt...and both, carly and freddie were pretty annoyed by sam's ignorance towards the situation. I dont think freddie deserves a girl like sam...a girl who's been hurting him emotionally/phisycally. Freddie likes carly's sense of humor, he still does..i could see it in iDo, when carly tells gordon about singing the song that will make joedy realize she still loves gordon. isn't that coincidence?? and by looking at freddie's face when carly said that..i could tell there was a lot going on in his head. i felt my heart break..cuz its sad. To me, creddie will happen in istart a fanwar and will end up like that...the only way i like seddie its the frienship way..and thats how it's staying. And, just to clear up...some seddie fans sometimes tell me that sam likes freddie cuz sam hits him all the time, and she's hidding her love for him like that; well, if u watched iGet pranky, then you saw Sam saying she DOESN'T hurt Spencer because SHE has a crush on spencer...that means Sam's not in love with freddie, and doesn't have a crush on Freddie either. Anyway, sam is mean to everyone...not JUST freddie. Plus, Dan doesnt put together love/hate relationships all the time, and when he did it wasnt TOO MUCH HATE like sam and freddie. I dont think Dan will put seddie together, cuz sam and freddie just hate each other, way TOO MUCH to be a cuple. In Zoey 101....Zoey and Chase?? he fell in love with her when he first saw her, like freddie with carly. and they ended up together. That might happen in iCarly wiht Creddie, too... I'll repeat it again, just in case; I DON'T want to hurt/offend any seddie fan here...just saying what i think, cuz it's not impossible at all...and i like giving others my theories. lol. Cuz i believe in creddie more than anything else, and im more than secure creddie's gonna happen...my love for creddie might be the strongest spot I have..and no one can ever take that away from me. Never, ever. :) As I always say, Love...peace and iCarly!! :D For iStart a fanwar: Goo Creddie. I'll alway hold on! <3.